hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vatsa1708
Hi, Vatsa1708, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:19, September 10, 2011 Edits Thanks for your edits Vatsa1708! I hope you'll enjoy your time at the Hitman Wiki, and I also hope you'll grow to become one of our respected contributors! If you have any questions, ask them on my talk page! And remember: Have a good time! :) Amnesty 19:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) TLR speaking Hehe. I'm so happy you joined. :D [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'The Loyal Recruit']] (Talk to meh.) 08:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :As much as I'd love to help, I have an abandoned wiki to clean up. Sorry Nesty, but any coding related help or anytime you want the main page revamped, leave me a note with the idea.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 13:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message Hi Vatsa, I was wondering if you could explain to how to change the generic welcome message for this one. I thought I had it changed but apparently I am going wrong somewhere. Thanks in advance for any advise. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Replace the content of MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user with the template --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 13:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Vatsa, I think I know what to do now. Also, thank you for your help with the main page. You are a legend. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 15:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: IRC Chat Sorry about the delay Vatsa, I'm away from my usual computer and won't be back for the next 3 hours. Is there a time that would suit you best? I mean 5, 7, 12 hours etc... from now and I'll log into the ACWiki IRC then. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Would you happen to know... ... why our DEFAULTSORT template isn't working? Kal claims that it used to work, but it isn't working right now. Since you are the local (not really local... but you get what I mean) wiki-wizard... I was hoping you could find a solution. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 21:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Tried it on Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters. Template works perfectly. Before sort (after I sorted Diana) and after sort. Most of them do not have the sort key.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hitman Asylum Affilition banner Hi Vatsa, I was wondering if I could borrow your awesome coding skills to attach the affilition to Hitman Asylum on the main page. Third-affliction already provides a link for the coding and images for the banner-link, which you can find here or here). I hope this makes the task easier if you have the time to do it. Thanks in advance Vatsa :D -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 16:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) More affiliation stuff Hi Vatsa, I was wondering if you had time could you attach to new affiliates to the main page? The images and links are as follows; *Dishonored Wiki - (Image here) *Watch Dogs Wiki - (Image here) There is no rush with this and I understand if you are too busy to do it so whenever you have time is fine. Thanks Vatsa :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I actually managed to do it myself. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 03:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about this Kal. I wasn't around to work on wikia for the past week.. -- 09:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's I that should thank you Vatsa :) you had it set up in such a way that even a noob like me could figure it out. ;) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 10:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Article tabbing Hi Vatsa, I've got a techincal question for you, well actually I have 3 questions (sorry). #Would it be possible or do you know how to tab headings. I'm not sure how to explain it but an example of what I mean can be seen on the One Piece Monkey D. Luffy article where they have an introduction tab, a personality tab, story tab and so on. I want to try it out for the Agent 47 article as it is growing quite large and it will have a lot more added to it in the coming weeks. #Could we move the forum link on the main header of the wiki (from Community to On the Wiki)? I don't see it in the Master Category page and I am not sure how to set it up. #Could you tell me what I am doing wrong on Template:Welcome? I have it set up but the old message still appears. Thanks for any help or advice you can give Vatsa :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to apologize, Kal.. XD #Okay, so the tabs are quiet easy to create, its basically subpages of the main article. Similar, but a little less complicated than what we use at ACWiki for the Bureau and Apprentice Initiative. I'll import the template today and sandbox an example of how to use the template. #I can move the Forums to the first tab, but you'll lose the drop-down menu. I can link it to the "Index", like I've done at ACWiki. #You have to post that template in this MediaWiki page. Usually Welcome messages are template based in-case a none-admin staff wishes to make changes, but looks like the previous admin didn't trust others with the welcome message. XD I'll patch that template and update the MediaWiki page.. -- 04:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks for the update Vatsa. I will just confirm things with Nesty before any changes are made. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, just the go ahead from Nesty. If you could set up those whenever you have time Vatsa (no rush :) ) that would be great. I feel like I'm leaving all the work to you though... :/ sorry. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Template Hi, I put this template together and was wondering how to turn it into a sourceless template. I showed it to Kaloneous and he approved of it and sent me your way.--Jpx400 (talk) 07:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :We already have template for articles, you can update it. Not sure if Kal, remembers it though. Just replace code in that template.. -- 08:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry Vatsa, I'd did forget. Lately I'd forget my own name but for I have it written on my underpants :P -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 09:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's not for sourceless articles, it's for ones whose information is based on trailers, developer playthroughs and demonstrations. Look at the Chinatown demonstrations: in an early version, the streets are decorated with Christmas-like lights, but the more recent ones are different. So far, all playthroughs have had the words "pre-beta build" in the upper-left corner, so I made the template just in case any major changes are made before the game is released. --Jpx400 (talk) 13:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure that those pages require a notice at all. Gamers with common sense are bound to understand that story, character models and many other game factors change during the course of development.. -- 03:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC)